Octavia Down Under: A Spiritual Journey
by Jasper Sealights
Summary: FiM. Why do her dreams feel so perfect? Why DOES Pinkie bounce so much? Octavia takes a trip to her spiritual side, and discovers her past life in the Australian outback.


**"Octavia Down Under: A Spiritual Journey"**

* * *

><p>It'd been a long journey. Nearly three days of treacherous turmoil through the fatal roads that led one from the glamorous city of Canterlot, to the small town of Ponyville. Or was it three hours? The former rock farmer had lost track of time long ago. But she'd finally made it! And with that, nothing else mattered! Well…for a moment, at least.<p>

Now standing at the edge of the Everfree Forest, younger sister's comrade at her side, Octavia only stared into the dark woods with a glare of utmost determination. Her once beautifully combed mane was ruined now, her grey coat needed washing ever so badly, and she'd barely slept at all since she'd first set foot outside her cozy Canterlot home. But she'd made it. And she was not turning back.

"And this is where the one I seek resides?" she asked quietly, not even glancing over at her helper.

The shy, yellow Pegasus gave a single nod. "Yes. Just follow the main path, and you'll be there quickly."

Nodding in return, Octavia took a breath, and carried onward. She had reached the home stretch of her journey, at last! All this traveling, just for the sake of a new fulfillment she desired. She was certain, though, that it would be worth it.

She had always been more of a simple pony, despite her taste in extravagance. Being home alone, in the quiet, beside a toasty fire, with just her beloved instruments and a cup of chamomile tea, had always been enough for her in the past. She'd never desired anything more. Her life was perfect, as far as she was concerned. Then she'd started having those dreams. Those vivid, wondrous dreams of a warm land she'd never even seen before…blue skies surrounding her overhead, rocky dirt and dry grass underneath her hooves, and…a strange sensation that seemed to move her along in a way she'd never experienced! So realistic! Sometimes she had awoken with the feeling of the dusty, hot place still all over her! And ever since those dreams had begun, she'd never felt the same.

She was tired of wondering. She had to know!

Every time those dreams came to her, she felt a new kind of peace. Something breathtaking, a feeling of joy, of purpose and home, oh, she could barely describe it! But she'd never felt so alive, and so certain that she was where she was meant to be.

Octavia continued her slow trot through the Everfree Forest; she could tell by how dark it now was that she was already fairly deep into the place. Fluttershy was far behind her by now. She was alright with that, though. This was something she needed to do on her own. Though it still would've been nice to have a candle with her. Oh well.

Within the next few moments, the exotic tree-dwelling she'd been expecting to find came into view, and Octavia could do nothing but stop in her tracks, eyes wide. She could almost _feel _her destiny, and all her answers awaiting her arrival! The colorful, mysterious bottles decorating the branches, the hoof-crafted masks, the vines hanging all around. There was no doubt in her heart now that this is where she needed to be. Hesitantly, Octavia approached the enchanting home, and knocked on the door.

A short moment passed before the door slowly opened, and a soothing, rhythmic voice welcomed the earth pony from her journey.

"Ah, you have made it, please, come in without fear,  
>the spirits have told me about you, my dear."<p>

Though the greeting was surprising, almost a bit frightening, Octavia only faltered a quick second before composing herself again, and taking another hesitant step forward. And another. And soon enough, she'd answered the request of entering. Once she was in, she blinked her eyes wide; the unearthly sight of even further decoration, and the zebra herself was enough to confirm her hopes again. Zecora looked her way, and gave a soft smile. She was already working on some sort of brew, and Octavia wondered if she already knew her exact reason for coming as well.

Politely, the pony bowed her head. "U-Um, good evening, Miss Zecora. My name is Octavia. And…well, as you might know, I'm…searching. I…was told you might be able to help me find the answers I'm looking for."

Zecora only gazed upon the younger one for a moment. She tilted her head a bit as she looked over her, almost with scrutiny, and then finally, she closed her eyes, and gave a nod. Octavia waited expectantly after the nod, violet eyes widening slightly.

"Come closer child, and have a rest,  
>I do believe I can assist your quest.<br>But you must close your eyes for me,  
>And forget all things but what you see."<p>

Octavia's brows furrowed in slight confusion. "But how can I see if…"

Raising a hoof in a gesture of silence, the zebra waited for Octavia's words to trail off, before she turned around to retrieve a small bowl, and a peculiar yellow and purple herb that the pony had never seen before. Blushing just a bit at first from being silenced, Octavia quickly got back to watching with interest while Zecora plucked the herb apart, and cut the leaves into pieces. She fixed the small bowl up with a few pieces of coal, and it quickly became clear that she was making some kind of incense. But for what, Octavia was unsure.

Zecora motioned for her to come lie down once the incense had been prepared, and Octavia hesitantly followed the silent orders. It was then that the striped one spoke again.

"The knowledge you seek, this plant will provide,  
>Just beware that this truth you cannot deny."<p>

Though she had to admit she was quite nervous now, Octavia swallowed and took a quiet breath, trying to relax herself. Zecora edged a bit closer, and delicately brought a hoof over the pony's eyes. Once Octavia closed them, the other softly began to blow the smoke from the incense her way, to be inhaled so the herb could take its effect. Octavia tried to relax her muscles as she took another deep breath; as Zecora began a soft prayer in an unfamiliar language, though, the younger slowly drifted off into a strange, half-conscious level she'd never experienced before.

And then it was back.

The same as it always did, that vivid, wide sky filled up nearly half of Octavia's view. And that strange sensation was back. She felt…taller. Only this time, it was almost as if she knew there would be nothing she wouldn't see; and she had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. It felt just as real, if not even more real than it did when she truly slept. Octavia hesitantly looked down at the huge expanse of flat, rocky terrain that surrounded her. The tall grass, dried and mixed with dirt, just like always. The heat, swirling gently around and in her fur in a breeze, just like always. Oh, the heat. It never failed to give her that strange instinct to…

Hesitantly, Octavia lowered her head to her forelimbs, and gently brushed her tongue over the surface of one of them. Yes, that felt better. She couldn't recall ever doing _this _before, but it did seem to help her feel a little bit cooler, so she continued. Octavia's licking went on, until a strange thought suddenly crossed her mind: she was…still standing.

But…how? She didn't even feel the need to balance herself, and yet, she was on two hooves. Confused now, the pony brought her face away from her forelegs, and looked around again, before bringing her gaze back down. What she saw, though, completely froze her. Her hooves…weren't hooves. They were…claws? Hesitantly, and almost frightened now, Octavia took a moment to look over what she could see of herself. Not only was she clawed now – she wasn't even grey anymore. She was…brown? Orange? …And she still wasn't having a bit of trouble standing.

What the hell was going on?

Well…whatever it was…it was weird, but for whatever reason, she wasn't panicking. Just…a little freaked out. Maybe. Before she could continue on with her scrutiny, though, an approaching, repetitive sound caught her attention, and Octavia quickly looked up again, eyes wide. That was when she saw them. Bounding right past her, and onward, causing her to take a hop away in surprise, was a small group of…kangaroos. The mare only watched them as they passed her, nearly close enough to touch. She almost didn't even connect the two strange events, until she realized…she'd just hopped too.

N-No…

There was…no way. She was a… How did she… _Why _was she…

And for some crazy reason…

Barely even thinking about it, Octavia suddenly took another leap forward. A small wave of excitement rushed through her. It felt…good. So she did it again. And again. In no time at all, she was bounding forward just as quickly as the others. The outback winds felt even better against her fur at this speed, and the faster she went, the easier and smoother it was. She loved it! And that feeling of peace she could always count on was back again. She was a kangaroo!

But why did she feel so…_alive? _

The grey mare suddenly jolted awake into normal consciousness, nearly fighting to catch her breath again, and feeling as if she'd been holding it through the entire ordeal. Her outburst caused Zecora to jump back in surprise as well, and for a moment, neither of them spoke. Though sweat covered Octavia's body (which was back to a pony body again, thank goodness), she still shivered a bit; whether the heat was just _that _strong, or the whole thing was an illusion, she wasn't sure. But it'd definitely been her recurring dream…only complete. And if her intuition was right, it was a dream of a time long past. It was the answer to the part of her she'd wanted to find.

Octavia swallowed, finally calming herself a bit more before she turned to Zecora, eyes still wide. "Th-This is it? This is why I've been having this dream so much? I…It's who I am?"

Zecora just smiled and gave her a vegemite sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>I...honestly never assumed I'd write something this ridiculous. <strong>**But I have. Kangatavia! dedicated to my favorite Aussie ever: I love you, Bailey! **

**This was my first time ever writing Zecora, so I'm well aware that her dialogue probably sucks. Though considering this is a crackfic, I don't really care. It's supposed to be stupid. And don't worry, readers, I promise, Twinyl 3 is about halfway done, and will be posted soon!**

**Feedback is appreciated (though please don't take this story seriously)! (: Thanks for reading, lovelies!~ **


End file.
